herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Ryan
Thomas "Tommy" Ryan was one of the good guys and a supporting protagonist in Titanic. Tommy is also a good friend to Jack Dawson,Rose DeWitt Bukater and Fabrizio De Rossi. He is an Irish man from Ireland who leads a riot of third class passengers helps Jack, Rose and Fabrizio escapes the Titanic when it begins to sink Tommy is accidentally killed when he is accidentally shot and killed by First Officer Murdoch. He is portrayed by Jason Barry. Role in Titanic Tommy is first seen smoking a cigarette and talking with Fabrizio De Rossi when Fabrizio thinks that the Titanic is an English ship but Tommy corrects him saying it's an Irish ship he makes a comment about social classes during the voyage in which Jack Dawson tells him it lets them know there "in the rank in the scheme of things" which Tommy jokingly adds "like we could forget" he then shakes hands with Jack and Fabrizio and he is seen impressed with Jack's drawings and wants to help him become a successful artist. Just moments later when Jack spots Rose DeWitt Bukater for the first time he tells Jack to forget about Rose when he sees Cal take her away telling him he is "Have angels fly out of his arse as get with the likes of her". Tommy is later seen in the third class general room with Jack, Cora, Fabrizio and his lover Helga where he is seen commenting on Jack's drawings saying "it was pretty good" He is seen impressed with Rose when she comes to visit Jack in third class to talk to them. As Jack and Rose he smiles at both of them and Jack playfully hits him, he then laughs with Fabrizio and Helga seeing Jack score Rose. He is later seen at the party in third class partying smoking and having a good time and is seen arm wrestling with a fellow passenger but loses. When the ship hits the iceberg Tommy is immediately awaken by it and he meets up with Fabrizio and other 3rd class passengers he then leads a riot of passengers desperate to get to the upper levels of the ship because the ship is flooding but their way is blocked by steel gate locked by terrified crew member Tommy goes up the stairs and yells at the crew while Fabrizio looks for another way out however it no use and goes back down the stair where he meets Jack and Rose who tells them it hopeless going that way Fabrizio arrives seconds telling Jack the boats are gone so the foursome find another way Jack does find another way out but it is also locked by a crew member Jack demands to open the gate when the crew member refuses Jack snaps at the crew member he Tommy and Fabrizio uses a nearby bench and use it to ram the gate they succeed in doing so Tommy then punches out the crew member and he leads the riot to the upper decks he attempts to find a lifeboat for him Jack Rose and Fabrizio to get off safely but fails as most of the boats were gone by that time upon failing Jack tells him and Fabrizio to find another boat which they comply to. Tommy and Fabrizio do find on run by officer Murdoch who wont let him Fabrizio Cal Hockley or any other men board Tommy then yell s at Murdoch and calling him a bastard and wants to let the men at least a chance of surviving Murdoch then threatens to kill anyone who tries to board the lifeboat a man attempts to board by jumping over Murdoch but gets killed and Tommy is then accidentally push forward he is then shot and killed without a second thought and Tommy collapses onto the boat deck dying into Fabrizio's arm which angers Fabrizio who call Murdoch a bastard Murdoch then kills himself over guilt As the water washes on the boat deck Fabrizio unties Tommy's lifebelt so he can float in the water an attempts to board a lifeboat however Fabrizio himself is later killed when a funnel breaks loose an crashes into the water. He is among those seen in Rose's dream at the end of the movie and is seen clapping when Jack and Rose kiss. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Articles under construction Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fictionalized Category:Tragic Category:Saved Soul Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful